A Detour
by AmegakureAngel
Summary: A small drabble for Konan's birthday. NagatoXKonan


She couldn't sleep; not even the light patter of the rain outside could lull her into a doze. Normally, it would do the trick, but tonight her mind was too full with worries and questions to realize the cool, quiet tranquility surrounding her.

The group had split up five days prior – teams of two, all scattered along the outskirts of their nameless country - for a weeks' surveillance. Easy. To be even more efficient, each member would take a separate personal route to their team's stations for a wider scope of the territory. That was all fine and well too – Konan knew her abilities and could easily take care of herself. Besides, her route was only a day's time from her and Nagato's station. After arriving herself, Nagato would only be a day later, and then they would be able to scout together as planned.

What the young woman hadn't expected was having three days of utter solitude with nothing but speculation and worry to keep her company. As each extra day passed with Nagato's absence, her anxiety grew. _Something must have happened. But what?_

A flash of lightning lit the small bedroom, painting the walls and sheets white as the foundation rumbled loudly. Her heart in her throat, she sighed. Going down that path again would only add to the pile of grief festering within her. Swallowing, she listened to the previously unbeknownst-to-her storm voice it's angry opinion on the issue. She yearned for the earlier showers that hadn't been so harsh on her nerves. More so, she yearned for him. Shivering, she turned and pulled the thin sheets up to her shoulders; her face turning further into the pillow in hopes of comfort. Only the sounds of the turbulent waters above could be heard for a while. The girl was almost asleep when her eyes snapped open. There was a noise.

A very familiar fear clutched at her heart. _Intruders? Enemies? _ She remained motionless, her ears straining to hear another sound above the raging storm. The slight crash of metal against metal past the bedroom door, in the front room of the shack. A heavy heart beat. _A shinobi, or thief at least. _ The footsteps stumbled fairly quickly toward the door. By the time she had sat up, kunai in hand, the man had already burst through the door. She lunged at the dark figure, her heart pounding a mile a minute. Thunder rolled and lightning flashed as the man caught her thin wrist in his icy grip.

"Konan, it's me!" The surprised exclamation reached her ears and she immediately swerved to get a better look at him. Alert grey eyes met dumbfounded purple. Her pale hand wavered in his loose hold before immediately retreating. The breath left her lungs.

"N-Nagato…" She couldn't believe the state he was in. His trembling figure stood before her, his lips blue and body sopping from head to toe. She could feel his breath on her cheek – cold. He was waiting, waiting for her to continue. Her heart stuttered. "L-look at you! You're…!" She couldn't form any of her many thoughts into a sentence. A dry heave of breath escaped his bent torso.

"F-freezing? W-wet…?" Despite his furrowed brows, the shadow of an embarrassed smile could be seen on his lips. She deflated, her heart sinking. She quickly grasped his shaking wrist.

"We need to warm you right now. Come on…" She dragged his rigid body with her into the small bathroom, immediately switching the hot water knob on the wall. She then moved behind his stationary body to shut the door, so the warm steam from the tub wouldn't be lost. She sighed as she turned to the poor young man. Nagato's arms were clutched at his sides, his head hanging to keep the water in his hair from dripping down his neck. Konan sighed. She all but ripped the akatsuki cloak off his back, and threw it into the corner of the room. She then approached his front and reached up to unbutton his shirt. A heat rose to Nagato's face.

"K-konan, you don't have…" His shivering voice trailed off as her nimble fingers finished the last of the buttons and worked at peeling the sleeves from his skin. An army of goose bumps erupted all over his body, starting from his back at the touch of her soft hands. She worked quickly, terribly upset that he was so freezing. Without a second thought she then moved to his pants, causing Nagato to jump. "_K-Konan!_ I've got this…!" His shaking voice and red face met hers. She blinked her wide eyes, not realizing what she had been about to do. Her cheeks flushed a rosy pink as her eyes skimmed his wide, pale chest, before landing on her fingers. She gingerly removed her hands from his now unbuttoned pants and stepped back. The steam in the room had caused her to break into a bit of a sweat.

"U-um.." Her heart thudded. "I didn't…" Nagato sighed and slipped his muddy shoes off. Although wildly blushing, his voice was as smooth as glass.

"I understand Konan." He glanced at the water as a sheepish grin plastered itself on his blush. "You're just trying to help me." Konan swallowed, stepping once more toward the door. She didn't know if it was the steam making her hot anymore.

"I'll leave you to it then." She said as she turned. Her hand clasped the door handle and quickly opened it. She stole one final glance behind her as she exited the bathroom, her eyes meeting with a sweaty wide expanse of ivory. Shutting the door, she shook her head. _Snap out of it. Now's not the time for crushes. He will need towels and warm clothes._ Konan exited the bedroom and entered the front room to retrieve some spare clothing and towels from the store cabinet. As she did so, her eyes caught a flash of red on the door side table, beside Nagato's weapon pack. She quietly made her way to the object, curiosity getting the best of her. She picked up the strange shiny box, before seeing the half-soaked label on the front – _Happy Birthday, Konan._

_It __was__ her birthday, wasn't it? _She smiled, and opened the gift. Inside where a dozen home-style made mochi cakes from a small shop near their home. _Her favorite._

In that moment, she wanted to kiss him.


End file.
